This invention relates to fluorochemical benzotriazole compounds and uses thereof.
Heretofore, there have been many ways to enhance the separation or release of one material from a surface of another material or substrate. For example, organic materials such as oils and waxes and silicones have been used as release agents to provide release characteristics to surfaces. One of the disadvantages of these release agents is that they usually need to be frequently re-applied to the surface so as to provide adequate release properties. Polymeric release coatings such as those made from polytetrafluoroethylenes have addressed some of the shortcomings of oils, waxes, silicones and other temporary coatings and are often more durable. Typically however, polymeric release coatings require a thicker coating than the non-durable treatments, they can be subject to thickness variations, and can present application difficulties.
The invention provides fluorochemical benzotriazoles that chemically bond to metal and metalloid surfaces and provide, for example, release and/or corrosion inhibiting characteristics to those surfaces. The compounds of the invention are characterized as having a head group which bonds to a metallic or metalloid surface and a tail portion which is suitably different in polarity and/or functionality from a material to be released. The compounds of the invention when applied to a metallic or metalloid surface form durable, self-assembled films that are monolayers or substantially monolayers. Fluorochemical benzotriazoles of the invention include those having the formula: 
wherein Rf is CnF2n+1xe2x80x94(CH2)m, wherein n is an integer from 1 to 22 and m is 0, or an integer from 1 to 3; X is xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, a covalent bond, xe2x80x94SO2NRxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94, wherein R is H or C1 to C5 alkylene; Y is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 wherein z is 0 or 1; and R1 is H, lower alkyl or Rfxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Yzxe2x80x94 with the provisos that when X is xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, m is 0, and z is 0, n is xe2x89xa77 and when X is a covalent bond, m or z is at least 1. Preferably n+m is equal to an integer from 8 to 20.
This invention further provides compositions comprising one or more of the fluorochemical benzotriazoles.
This invention also provides a method of treating a metallic or a metalloid surface with a compound of the invention comprising the step of contacting a composition comprising a fluorochemical benzotriazole of the invention to the metallic or metalloid surface. An ultra-thin film can be formed on a surface by contacting the surface with a fluorochemical benzotriazole in liquid or vapor form.
This invention also provides fluorochemical benzotriazole compositions for use as release agents comprising one or more compounds having the formula: 
wherein Rf is CnF2n+1xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94, wherein n is 1 to 22, m is 0 or an integer from 1 to 3; X is xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94, a covalent bond, xe2x80x94SO2NRxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94, wherein R is H or C1 to C5 alkylene, and q is 0 or 1; Y is C1-C4 alkylene, and z is 0 or 1; and R1 is H, lower alkyl, or Rfxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Yz.
Some of the advantages of the compounds of the invention include: application of the compounds of the invention to a surface is relatively fast and simple which minimizes cost and environmental impact; dense films or layers can be formed using very small amounts of the compound; compounds of the invention self-assemble into protective layers; and the protective layers can be very durable depending upon the surface type and compound used.